Switch assemblies utilizing low force switch actions have been developed for use where it is desirable to provide precision snap action switches operable in response to a slight movement of the operating plunger and operable consistently over a long period of time. Although previous attempts to develop such low force switch assemblies have utilized a one-piece contactor blade and lever construction, such construction has resulted in a flat, horizontal contactor which has a reduced lever ratio and has required increased operating plunger forces to be necessary. Such construction has resulted in actuator force requirements far greater than is permissible for low force switch assemblies in many applications. Additionally, the design of the prior art low force switch assemblies has not been successful because the lateral friction between the operating plunger and the contactor and the walls of the switch housing has resulted in inefficient switch action.